


Thankful

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talan's version of "I Got You Gator"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

It’s three days before Thanksgiving and they still don’t have a baby. Oliver fights them at bed time and it takes an hour of reading stories before he finally falls asleep. By the time he turns off the lights in Oliver’s bedroom, Michael sees that Ryan’s turned off all the lights downstairs and is waiting for him in their master bedroom down the hall.

He flicks off the switch in the empty baby nursery, he sees that there’s a new pair of sneakers up on the shelf above the crib. Ryan had probably taken them out of his bag and put them there on his way to bed. They’re neon green and orange with leopard laces and so much more ridiculous in baby form than the identical ones Ryan has in his closet.

Ryan walks around their bedroom in underwear holding his phone up to his ear with his shoulder. Michael stops to look at him because three months after the Olympics Ryan’s still in awesome shape and damn.

“We can’t mom.” Ryan says into the phone, “I know it’s Thanksigiving, yes.” He walks around the room while he listens to her talk, “I know you need to know how many people but we can’t say… We’re waiting… Yes, any day now… Last Wednesday.”

Michael walks by him on his way to bed and lets his hand linger on Ryan’s lower back, running his fingers around to Ryan’s abs and stroking down. Ryan grabs his hand away and looks at him disapprovingly.

“My mom!” He mouths, pointing at the phone.

“You’re asking for it.” Michael shrugs and he slaps Ryan’s ass before leaving him alone. He takes off his own clothes and gets into bed.

Ryan settles next to Michael, “They say he’ll come out when he’s ready, he seems comfy in there… Yeah one more week and then they go get him… Yes we have diapers… No we don’t need… ” He goes quiet again listening.

Michael reaches up to rub the back of Ryan’s neck and Ryan leans into him.

“Look mom… If he comes like tomorrow we’ll be there on Sat but if not then they go get him first thing on Saturday and we’ll be busy… Ok yeah… Love you too… No Oliver’s sleeping… I’ll tell him.”

“You don’t.” Ryan throws his phone on his bedside table, “Start feeling me up when I’m talking to my mom on the phone dude. That’s so fucking wrong.”

“You look hot.” Michael kisses Ryan shoulder before kissing his way up Ryan’s neck, he sucks hard on a spot below his ear and Ryan moans.

“My mom’s mad.” Ryan says, “Like how the fuck am I responsible for this baby being a week late? What does she want me to do? Bribe him out?”

“He’ll come dude, he’s just-“ Michael doesn’t finish his sentence but he does push Ryan’s underwear down and off.

“I’ll ground him.” Ryan kicks off his boxers, “For getting me in trouble.”

“You can’t do that.” Michael tells him. He keeps sucking on that same spot, with no races ahead he doesn’t give a shit about leaving marks. Ryan is already half hard by the time he wraps a hand around him.

“I do what I want.” Ryan argues but he drops his head against Michael, “Fuck keep doing that.”

“If you can do whatever you want.” Michael whispers in his ear, he rubs his thumb over Ryan’s slit and smears a drop of precum over Ryan’s head. “Want to ride me?”

Ryan laughs but he thrusts his hips against Michael’s fist and Michael places his other hand on Ryan’s stomach to press him back down.

“A hundred bucks says we get the call she’s in labour if we have sex.”

“I’ll fucking risk it.”

*

“Oliver no.” Ryan says exasperated. He grabs a washcloth from the sink, “We eat macaroni and cheese bro, we don’t rub it in our hair. Seriously no wonder you don’t gain weight.”

He surveys the disaster in front of him; Oliver has noodles smooshed into his hair and cheese sauce down his face. Both his hands are covered in it and he’s happily smearing it on everything. He seems to be wearing more of his lunch than he’s managed to eat. The dogs are crowding at the bottom of the high chair waiting to eat whatever Oliver drops on the floor; it makes Oliver laugh.

Ryan goes for his hands first, he grabs them with the wet cloth and Oliver immediately voices his disdain at being cleaned with a loud cry.

“Yeah well.” Ryan ignores the wails and goes for Oliver’s face next, “This is your own fault. You’re going to need a bath. I’m guessing you’re not eating anymore of this?”

He offers the half empty bowl to Oliver who hits it with his fist.

“Don’t have to be a jerk about it Gator.” He throws the bowl into the sink from where he is and watches it hit the side of the counter and spill the leftover macaroni across the marble.

“Fuck.” He cries out.

“’Uck!” Oliver repeats.

“Shit.” He swears again, covering his face with both of his hands. “I mean shoot… fuck shoot.”

He looks up from his hands to watch Oliver who’s laughing hard, clearly thrilled with the reaction he received. Ryan can’t help but grin at him back, “Whatever dude just don’t say it in front of your grandmas. You still need a bath.”

It’s two in the afternoon the day before the scheduled induction and as he runs the water for the bath, Ryan sits Oliver up on the counter and starts taking off his shoes.

“So,” He talks to him like Oliver is capable of carrying on an adult conversation, “I know we got you the t-shirt already but are you ready to be a big brother dude? Like not gonna lie, it’s a big job.”

He gives Oliver the chance to answer but all he does is push one of his hands against the side of Ryan’s face.

“And like, you’re gonna have to share us, that might be hard Ols.” Ryan pulls off Oliver’s tiny lime green t-shirt, “For us too.”

Oliver never fights his bath too much and he seems pretty happy to sit in three inches of warm water and letting Ryan scrub out his hair. He has a toy shark that he beats against the wall of the bath

He hears the phone ring but doesn’t run to get it because Michael’s in the house too and Oliver seriously needs his hair washed before the noodles dry.

“Motherfuck.” Michael bursts into the bathroom in just a towel, hair still wet from the shower, “Didn’t you hear the phone?”

“’UCK!!!” Oliver yells gleefully, he splashes water all around him.

“Dude. Language. Come on.” Ryan covers Oliver’s ears.

“Don’t even pretend he got that from just me.”

“So who was it?” Ryan rinses the shampoo out of Oliver’s hair, “I was kinda busy here.”

“Oh, I don’t know… What phone call have we been waiting for?” Michael presses for the message to play.

“Hi guys.” Ashley’s voice fills the bathroom, “I really don’t know why you’re not answering but the baby hasn’t been moving much this morning and the heart rate is elevated. They want to get him out today. There’s a C-section scheduled for five. Call me back. Call the hospital. Get to the hospital. You should both be there. Bye.”


End file.
